Girls Are Crazy!
by Lunar Calling
Summary: My submissions for Sexy Maiko Week 2011! Please enjoy! Prompt 7: Vacation to Another Nation. Mai forces Zuko to see his uncle in the Earth Kingdom.  Zuko acts unlike a Fire Lord should.  Rated T for Prompt 4 and 7.
1. Flirting

**A/N: So, this is my second official fanfiction for the Avatar** **fandom and my first time participating in some type of Week, especially Maiko. I'm really excited for this, as I have a TON of ideas for all the prompts, and 'cause I'm better at snippets of stories rather than a full-fledged story. Also 'cause I'm sitting here writing this and my sister is upstairs playing hide-and-go-seek with a friend… That may have influenced this a little…**

**Notes:**

**Zuko – Age 7**

**Mai – Age 6**

**Azula – Age 5**

**Ty Lee – Age 5**

**Mai, Azula, and Ty Lee have been friends for some time, but this is the first time Ursa and Zuko have met Mai.**

* * *

><p><em>Flirting<em>

Zuko felt entirely at ease for the first time he could remember in the five years he'd had Azula as a sibling. Sure, half those years she was a baby and couldn't understand what she did, but Zuko insisted in his own mind that she had been manipulating him since the moment she was born.

When she was younger and their mom would set her on the floor next to him, telling him she would be back in a moment and to look after his sister, Azula would gaze at him intently. It freaked him out how she would sit there and stare for at least five minutes, seemingly trying to evaluate him; his strengths and weaknesses, as if she wanted to exploit them. Then in the blink of an eye she would be tugging on his hair. Now, he may be a boy and the crown prince of the fire nation, but man, that _hurt_!

And if that weren't bad enough, as soon as the two of them could hear Ursa returning, Azula would stop and just smile and giggle at him. It was as if none of that ever happened; let alone their mother didn't believe him that Azula, a baby, could act out with malice! It was frustrating and grated on his last nerve every time.

So, now he spent his time relaxing next to the turtle duck pond, soaking up Agni's vibrant rays. It felt nice not having to be anywhere or do anything; he could just sit and space out as much and as long as he wanted. Though, as Zuko had learned in the past couple of months, everything good had to come to an end sooner or later, and for him, it was sooner.

"Mother! _Zuzu_! I'm home!" Azula's voice rang out loud and clear. "I brought Ty Lee over too! And I have another _friend_ you have to meet!" Zuko sat up onto his elbows and looked out to his sister across the yard. He really didn't want to go over there. Ty Lee was practically bouncing beside his sister and there was another figure on Azula's left. Curiosity sprung up, but Zuko forced it back down, reminding himself that this was Azula. He tried to lay down flatter so his sister wouldn't see him. "I can see you Zuzu; now get your butt over here!"

Zuko sighed as he stood up slowly as watched their mother make her way over to Azula. His sister had a certain look on her face as she introduced her friend the Ursa. He walked over until he was beside his mother, but didn't make eye contact with any of the girls.

"About time you got over here slow poke!" Azula grabbed his wrist and yanked him in front of the unknown girl. "Zuko, I'd like you to meet Mai. Mai, this is my brother, Zuko." Zuko looked up at the girl and to say he was stunned was a bit of an understatement. He was expecting someone similar to Ty Lee, but no one like Mai.

Her hair was a short ebony color that reached about half way down her ears with a Fire Nation red ribbon on either side. She was extremely pale and dressed in a noble's daughter's clothes; he didn't know the names of the clothes that she wore, just that they were also the same red as the ribbons. She was glancing down at her feet, so he couldn't get a good look at her face. After several awkward moments of silence and a stern look of disapproval from his mother, Zuko said hi.

She looked up sharply at his voice and studied his face as he felt his own eyes widen in surprise. She was… cute. Her facial features were soft and her eyes a somewhat dulled amber. While Zuko himself looked surprised, her own expression was blank. He began to grow a bit uncomfortable as she continued to analyze him. Then when he thought it was never going to end, she finally spoke. "Hi."

Azula looked proud as she nodded to herself and then turned her large doe eyes on their mother. "Mother, Ty Lee, Mai, and I were going to play hide-and-explode, can Zuko play with us? Then it would be even."

Zuko's eyes pleaded with their mother to say that he had something to do, but… "That sounds like a great idea Azula. Zuko, go play with your sister and her friends. Have fun!" With that said, Ursa walked off leaving the four children alone.

Ty Lee turned to Azula excitedly, bouncing once again. "Are we really going to play hide-and-explode Azula?"

"Yep, and we're going to play in teams. I'm going to be with you, Ty Lee, and Mai is going to be with Zuko. That way each team has a firebender."

"That's sounds perfect Azula! But who's going to hide first?" Ty Lee questioned. Azula gave her friend a smirk and then turned to the silent Mai and Zuko.

"Mai and Zuko are going to hide first, Ty Lee. No objections?" Without waiting for a response Azula continued speaking. "Good. Ty Lee and I are going to count to 20 and then come search for you two, got it?" All was quiet for a couple of seconds. "What are you waiting for? Go hide!" His sister and Ty Lee turned to the wall behind them and began counting.

Zuko turned to Mai, a little unsure, but offered his hand for her to take. She took it without question and they both ran off to find somewhere to hide, knowing Azula would have their heads if they didn't participate.

As they ran off Azula ceased counting and smiled. She lifted her head off the wall and poked Ty Lee. Ty Lee turned to her flabbergasted. "Azula! We're supposed to be counting! We can't cheat!"

Azula led her friend away from the courtyard and into the palace. "Oh, but we're not cheating, Ty Lee. We're just going to let Zuko and Mai… hide for a little bit." Ty Lee looked at the smile on her friend's face and one of her own grew.

"You're so evil!" She stated giggling.

"I know."

* * *

><p>It had been almost an hour since they had found their hiding spot behind a couple of bushes and Zuko's legs and feet were starting to grow numb. "It can't be that hard to find us, can it?" He asked, turning to his companion. She said nothing in return and continued playing with the grass in front of her. Zuko sat quietly for a few minutes longer before he couldn't take it anymore. "So… how did you meet my sister?"<p>

Mai turned towards him, but didn't make eye contact. "We both go to the Fire Nation Academy for Girls." Her voice was completely monotone.

"Oh." Zuko played with his sleeves uncomfortably. "Where do you live?" He said after another long pause.

"On the outskirts of the capitol, but my family is moving into the governor's house across the street." A slight pause. "My father's the new governor."

"That's cool." Zuko's back was starting to hurt so he leaned up against the wall behind him. Mai glanced at him out of the corner of her eye at the movement. He ignored her and began playing with a small flame, tossing it back and forth between his hands like a ball.

"I've always been fascinated by benders." Her voice was so sudden that Zuko jumped a bit, but the flame did not extinguish.

"Really? You like firebending?"

"I didn't say firebenders, I said bending; that includes all the elements." She twirled a piece of grass between her thumb and pointer finger. "Though I would have to say I like firebenders the best."

Zuko extinguished the flame and shifted his body so he was facing more towards her. "So I take it you're not a bender?"

Mai shook her head. "I'm not, but I really enjoy knives and the like." She pulled out a small blade from where it was hidden up her sleeve.

Zuko's eyes bugged. "Wow! That's really cool!" What he didn't notice as he stared at the blade in her hand was the blush that appeared across Mai's face. "You know how to use them?"

"I'm practicing. I don't have an official teacher, but I practice throwing them at my wall and aiming for certain spots."

"What made you start?"

"Boredom." That made a smile crack on both of their faces. After that they both lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"It's getting kinda late." Zuko noted as he looked at the sky growing darker. Mai nodded in agreement and shifted a little closer to him, playing with a strand of hair. "What time do you think it is?"

The girl shrugged in response. "I don't know, maybe seven?"

Zuko suddenly struggled to keep a yawn in and blushed in embarrassment as it escaped. Mai looked at him with understanding before she herself yawned too. It must have been contagious. Before either of them knew it, they were both asleep.

* * *

><p>After forcing some answers out of Azula when she noticed the missing Zuko and Mai, Ursa ran outside frantically searching for the two of them. It didn't take her long and when she found them all of her worry melted at the site.<p>

Zuko was propped up against the wall, legs outstretched before him and head resting on his right shoulder. Mai was curled up in a tight little ball into his right side, her arm wrapped around his arm, which was wrapped around her back, holding her close. Both of them had a small smile of content on their sleeping faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Come on, say it with me: AWWWW! I absolutely love younger Zuko and Mai; they're so cute! Anyways, if there's any questions about how they acted, well their ARE ten years younger people! Mai may be more emotionless in the future, but she's only five here and she's not perfect. So obviously, some emotions would leak through.<strong>

**Wanna read another cute Maiko moment? Go to Google and search for "Going Home Again Avatar comic" and click on the first one. It should be the first one from fanpop. My favorite part: Mai putting a slimly fish on Zuko's head so nonchalantly. Hilarious!**

**Thanks so much for reading! Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated!**

**Luna**


	2. Disaster

**A/N: Even though I only got two reviews (eh, what do you expect? Us Maiko fans are a minority…), they were wonderful! Thank you so much **_SpiffytheHiccupingRaineboe_** and **_Kimjuni2_**! Now today's prompt is going to fall more under the hurt/comfort genre rather than the cutesy one I wrote for yesterday, but I'm promise (or at least I hope) it's going to be as cute as yesterday's!**

**Notes: This takes place AFTER Crossroads of Destiny, but BEFORE the four's return to the Fire Nation.**

**Hopefully I explain enough in this chapter for it to be considered in-character.**

* * *

><p><em>Disaster<em>

Zuko scrunched up his face and turned over roughly, the sheets on his bed wrapping his body and making movement completely impossible. After just a few seconds, the teen kicked the sheets off with force before just lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Sleep just wouldn't come; not with the rain outside pounding down on the Ba Sing Se Palace, accompanied by vivid flashes of lightning and loud roars of thunder. Zuko sighed again and then turned on his side, closed his eyes, and hoped for sleep.

As soon as his eyes closed though, they snapped right back open as he heard the creak of the bedroom door as it opened. His heart thudded a little harder as some fear slipped in. Just as he was about to spring into a fighting stance, a voice reached Zuko's ears and he froze.

"Zuko?" The voice was soft, but there was no mistaking who it belonged to. _Mai_, he thought with some confusion. What was she doing here in the middle of the night? "Are you awake?"

He sat up fully and stared across the room at Mai where she still stood in the doorway. "Mai? What's wrong? It's the middle of the night!""

The girl stepped into the room fully and softly closed the door behind her. Mai made her way over to the bed and sat at the very edge of it, hands folded in her lap. "Zuko, do you mind if I stay here? Just until the storm's over that is." Her voice was the same monotone, but underneath it Zuko could hear a small amount of fear. A flash of lightning lit up the room and Zuko could have sworn Mai had jumped at least a foot in the air. _What is she afraid of? She's one of the strongest people I know!_

Zuko beckoned her closer and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What wrong?" He asked with a little more force this time. He wanted her to know that he _wanted_ a straight answer.

"Do you remember when Azula first started to bend lightning?" Zuko nodded. He had always thought it was unfair. Lightning was one of the greatest accomplishments a firebender could achieve and Azula had been able to do it at eight years old. "Well, she was so excited with it she liked to practice a lot with it… That included her precision." Mai paused, turned, and looked him right in the eye. "She liked to use Ty Lee and me as targets. Ever since then…"

Zuko's eyes widen and he felt Mai grab his hand and squeeze it as tight as she could when lightning flashed again. He wrapped his other arm around her and lowered his head to her ear. "It's okay…"

Mai turned into his chest. "It's such a silly little fear." Her voice broke a bit on the last word.

"Hey." He lifted her head with a hand and held her gaze. "She won't do that to you ever again; I'm here now." Zuko pulled her closer and then laid them both down, hands grasped together between their bodies. When the lightning flashed again, Mai's jumpiness had reduced to a strong flinch. He leaned his head down until her forehead rested against his and then kissed her softly on the lips. She responded immediately and only broke the kiss when they both needed to breath.

Zuko placed a small peck on Mai's forehead before closing his eyes, the storm fading slowly in the background.

* * *

><p>Zuko woke up the next morning, bright and early as always, and glanced down at Mai who was still curled up to his chest. Surprisingly enough she was looking right back at him. "Hi."<p>

"Hi." They both sat up, still holding hands. "I should probably get back to my room before Azula notices I'm not there." Mai stood up, smoothing out her clothes and running a hand threw her hair before making her way to the door.

"Yeah…" Zuko ran a hand through his unruly hair nervously. "About what happened last night…"

Mai turned to him sharply, a glare situated on her face. "You tell anyone about what happened last night and…" She allowed him to see the glinting metal coming from her sleeve. She didn't need to speak any further. Zuko swallowed a bit roughly before nodding. Her posture relaxed a tiny bit. "Sorry, I was a bit of a disaster last night."

"It's okay. If you ever need anything, I'm here." After rethinking his last statement he quickly spat out, "Just so you know!"

Mai smirked a tiny bit at him and turned away. "Okay Zuko, whatever you say." And with that, she left the room and its embarrassed occupant.

As soon as she was far enough away that he thought Mai wouldn't hear him, Zuko slapped himself in the forehead. "What were you thinking? So stupid…" He stood up and began preparing for the day; not like there was much else to do than sit there like an idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>Shorter than yesterday's, but I'm just as proud of it. Truthfully, I could totally see Azula aiming lightning at Mai and Ty Lee "just for the fun of it." In this instance, why Ty Lee doesn't have this gripping fear and Mai does… Mai knows that Azula is using the both of them and their "friendship" is just a ploy; Ty Lee looks at the optimistic side of everything and doesn't hold Azula against the things she does… until The Boiling Rock pt. 2.<strong>

**Also I think Mai's fear is plausible in this instance. She knows that Azula would not hesitate to kill/harm her or her family. Thus, a fear of lightning 'cause it reminds her of the crazy Fire Nation princess. Mai's fear of lightning is called astraphobia.**

**Let me know what you thought of this! Any type of review is appreciated, though flames are frowned upon, but to each his own. Thanks for reading!**

**Luna**


	3. Dreams

**A/N: So for yesterday's prompt, I accidentally made a mistake. The prompt was supposed to be _Danger_ not _Disaster_. I have no clue as to how I got that wrong, but oh well. I hope you accept it, but if not, maybe at the end of Maiko week I'll rewrite that one. Anyway, I'm pretty sure I got all the other prompts right and now it's time for Day 3!**

**Thanks to the reviewers **_Kimjuni2_**, **_Alabaster86_**, **_Ocheeva_**, and**_ Somariel_**! You guys made my day!**

**Notes: Takes place AFTER The Boiling Rock, but BEFORE The Southern Raiders. Why? Because I said so and you don't need to read a fic where EVERYONE'S like: "Aww, poor Zuko!" So instead, Katara's still all "I'm gonna kill you!", which makes it all that much sweeter.**

* * *

><p><em>Dreams<em>

_Zuko watched as Azula and Ty Lee expertly made their way back to the platform. The guards that were sawing the cable wire began to do it with more vigor when the princess's feet touched the solid rock. And then the most unexpected thing: Mai appeared and began to pin each and every guard; the ones who were sawing the cable were the first to go._

"_Mai…"_

_Sokka came up next to him; his eyes squinted to get a better look. "What is your girlfriend doing?"_

"_I have no clue."_

"_Well to me it looks like she's trying to save you."_

"_Save me?" Zuko turned to Sokka in confusion. "What do you mean "save me"?"_

_Sokka rolled his eyes at the clueless one before he answered. "Yeah, it's something some people tend to do when they care for someone—or even love them."_

She loves me?_ He thought quietly to himself. Of course she does! Mai never says anything like that just outright, but she did leave subtle hints—things he was originally trying to figure out what meant. Zuko felt a genuine smile cross his face for the first time in a _very _long time._

"_Hey, what's going on?" Zuko snapped his head up and joined in on Sokka's confusion. Mai was standing in front of Azula and Ty Lee; it appeared as if they were having a conversation. Then suddenly his sister lashed out with a huge ball of blue fire and Mai went down._

"_Mai!" Before he knew it, Sokka and his father, Hakoda, were pulling him back inside the gondola. "Mai! No, let me go! She could be hurt or—or…" He couldn't say the next word, but his thoughts supplied it anyway; _dead_. "Mai!"_

"_Zuko you need to stay here! They'll kill you!" Sokka gave another powerful pull and Zuko stumbled back and fell into a heap._

_He could vaguely hear Sokka to his left and Hakoda to his right, but it didn't matter. Tears slowly leaked down his face. Mai…_

* * *

><p>The Gaang, plus Hakoda and Suki, were all seated around a fire just enjoying each other's company. The Duke, Teo, and Haru were all a couple feet away sleeping. Chit Sang was closer to where Zuko was sleeping, but both were pretty far from the fire; Zuko with good reason that is. Hakoda had been telling all of them about his adventures from the past two years when Toph suddenly cocked her head to the side, as if she was listening for something.<p>

"Guys, is something wrong with Sparky?" Everyone looked over to the firebender in question, but he was still sleeping.

"No, he's still sleeping. Why'd you ask, Toph?" Aang questioned.

"His heartbeat's all over the place and his breathing is kinda heavy."

"Maybe he's dreaming of a world where everyone here finally figures out that he's lying about being on our side." Sokka and Toph shot Katara a look, but she ignored it.

"Katara…" At her father's warning, Katara just huffed and turned in the other direction.

Toph scrunched up her face in concentration. "He seems really scared of something…"

Suddenly a low, whimpered word cut through their thinking silence and everyone froze. "Did he just say something? In his sleep?" Suki asked incredulously.

Aang looked on in surprise. "Wow, I never took Zuko as a sleep talker." He turned to his blind earthbending teacher. "Do you know what he said, Toph?"

"He said "my." What could he be talking about thought; his what?"

Sokka, though, understood what was going on. "He didn't say "my" as in my boomerang, but he said "Mai." That was his girlfriend's name. You know the knife thrower?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "Oh great, now we have to deal with this."

"Mai! No, let me go! She could be hurt or—or…" Zuko's voice started out loud and grew softer towards the end.

Suki scratched her head in thought. "What do you think he's dreaming about?"

"He's not dreaming." Toph said, resting her hands on the ground to have a better "look." "He's having a nightmare by the sounds of his voice, heartbeat, and breathing."

"Mai!" With that shout, Zuko sat up looking around himself wildly. Then he saw the Gaang sitting around a fire and paused. _It was just a nightmare…_ The others could clearly see the tear tracks down his face. Zuko sudden jumped to his feet and ran off somewhere in the temple.

"What's his problem?" Katara asked with a snooty voice.

Sokka turned towards his sister in exasperation. "His girlfriend was arrested at the Boiling Rock, what do you think his problem is?"

"Whatever."

Sokka stood up with a slight stretch. "I'm going to look for him."

"He's in the room we originally gave him Snoozles."

"Thanks Toph." Sokka walked off.

* * *

><p><em>He gazed at her through the small peephole in the cell door. How could he? And then he ran off… leaving her alone.<em>

Mai woke up quietly and could feel her face was wet. Lift up a hand, she could feel the tears on her face and the fact that they wouldn't stop. Scowling slightly, she brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face in her arms.

"Mai?"

"What Ty Lee?"

"Are you okay? I saw that you were crying…"

"I'm fine."

"But—"

"I said I was _fine_ Ty Lee!" Mai felt a little guilty about snapping at her only friend, but she really didn't want to discuss her feelings right now.

_I may hate your guts right now Zuko, but I still miss you…_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it's another short one, but sorry, my inspiration was a little lacking. Also, sorry that Mai's section was so short, but I figured there wouldn't be much to say considering they're locked up somewhere. I also think that I might continue the ZukoSokka bit in a separate one-shot; I'm also a sissy for Zuko/Sokka bonding fics. Thanks for reading and leave some feedback please!**

**Luna**


	4. Modern

**A/N: In my last submission I received an anonymous review about how I said Mai's name was pronounced. Honestly, it's pronounced both ways—and can be pronounced "meh" too—but after doing some extra research (which I almost always do before writing anything) I found out her name pronounced as "my" was more correct—and favored—than "may." Though everyone is allowed to have their own opinion considering there is no real right or wrong way considering you can't as Mai herself (considering she if fictional).**

**Thanks to the previous submission's reviewers **_Alabaster86_**, **_Kimjuni2_**, and anon reviewer **_Tea for Two_**!**

**Notes:**

**+ Zuko lives with his father and Azula**

**+ Azula is not totally psychopathically cruel, but she doesn't care for Zuko**

**+ The Gaang attends high school along with Zuko, Mai, Azula, Ty Lee, Suki, Haru, and Jin**

**Seniors: Zuko, Suki, and Sokka**

**Juniors: Mai, Haru, and Jin**

**Sophomores: Azula, Ty Lee, and Katara**

**Freshmen: Aang and Toph**

**+ There is a mention of one-sided Jinko**

**+ No bending**

**+ There IS drug usage**

**+ Slight language**

**I do not condone the actions displayed in this submission. Drugs are NOT the answer.**

* * *

><p><em>Modern<em>

Zuko begrudgingly stuffed the textbooks he didn't need into his locker, slung his backpack over his shoulder, slammed the door shut, and walked down the hall, hands in his hoodie's pockets and staring at the ground. Laughter broke through the air and Zuko found himself looking up at the familiarity of it. Jin stood with her _new _boyfriend, Haru, and the rest of her friends, Sokka, Suki, Katara, Aang, and Toph. They were all always so _happy_ and it never failed to piss him off.

_I'm sorry, Zuko. I can't pretend anymore; I just never loved you._

Her words rang throughout his brain and he quickened his pace out of the school. As he rushed out everything seemed to be tilted on its side, making him dizzy. Stumbling slightly, he made his way into an alley and leaned up against the wall before slowly sliding down to the ground. Glancing at his hands, he noticed they were shaking violently. Zuko fumbled with something in his pocket and finally produced a pill bottle.

His hands continued to shake as he popped the lid and quickly swallowed two of the pink pills. Zuko clenched his teeth together, hands gripping his head roughly, as he waited for them to kick in.

About five minutes later his shaking finally stopped and Zuko could feel himself calming down. Fifteen minutes later he found himself fully under the drug's spell. All former tension was erased and Zuko felt almost genuinely happy. Grinning slightly to himself, Zuko stood up feeling… powerful.

A laugh bubbled out of his throat as he saw what appeared to be fire floating in his hand. Zuko experimentally tossed it back and forth; his grin growing wider as he noticed it wasn't burning him. He clenched his fist shut, killing the flame, and jogged his way out of the alley.

Even though it was slightly dark outside, Zuko could see almost as well as if it were midday. He seemingly danced around the street before making his way home. A small black car was parked in his driveway and he knew Azula had her friends over for the weekend. Dad was off somewhere being the president of some big company so Zuko and Azula typically had the house to themselves.

As he walked in the front door, he called out obnoxiously, "Honeys, I'm home!" Azula and Mai were seated on the couch and Ty Lee was seated at their feet on the floor. His sister rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"I hate when my brother gets high… He becomes more annoying than usual."

Ty Lee giggled behind one hand. "I think he's funny like this; his aura is the complete opposite of his normal blackish gray one." Mai didn't say anything, just stared at her nails.

_I hate when he does this. I also hate that I'm the only one who cares _why_ he does this. Azula could care less about Zuko and Ty Lee thinks it's so goddamn funny._

"I bid thee farewell!" Zuko did a salute and a bow before he ran off into the kitchen.

Azula continued filing her nails like she was doing before her brother interrupted. "Just ignore him girls. He'll be back to his moody depressed self in the morning, only with a headache."

They could hear Zuko messing around in the kitchen, a loud thud followed by an "oops!" and then his feet pounding up the stairs. Ty Lee turned back to her job of painting Azula's toes. "It's going to be hard to do that. He always gets so loud and obnoxious like this." She noticed Mai kind of keeping to herself and being more quiet than usual. "What wrong Mai?"

Mai sighed and then stood up and made her way to the staircase. "I'm going to go talk some sense into him." As she walked away she could hear Azula "ooh!"-ing and Ty Lee singing "Zuko and Mai, sittin' in a tree!" Honestly, they were both in high school, but sometimes Mai could swear neither of them ever left third grade.

Mai made her way to the door where she could hear some music playing and knocked. The door was immediately flung open and Zuko sudden stood in front of her with a large smile. _Remember, this isn't normal Zuko behavior…_ She had to remind herself, but she could still feel herself becoming a pile of goo at his smile.

"Hello Mai! Come in!" Without giving her a choice, Zuko grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his room. She was set on the bed carefully and he dropped himself haphazardly in a swivel chair. "So, what's up?" Zuko asked as he spun around one way and then the other as the chair got either too high or low.

Mai immediately crossed her arms and gave him a glare. "Why do you do this to yourself?"

He turned large questioning eyes on her. "Do what?"

She ground her teeth together and hissed out in irritation, "You know what I mean. Give it to me now." That got him to pause and Mai thought he was going to fight her on it.

"Okay!" Well that was easy. Unfortunately, Mai and Zuko had different thoughts on what he was supposed to be giving. He leapt out of the chair excitedly and was in front of her in the blink of an eye. Before Mai could question what he was doing, Zuko grabbed the sides of her face and smashed their lips together.

Mai's eyes widen slightly before she slowly closed them. Sure, it wasn't how she pictured her first kiss with Zuko as it was entirely sloppy, there was too much teeth, and—oh yeah! Zuko was completely high! Even though she really didn't want to, Mai put her hands on the boy's shoulders and pushed him away. Rubbing at her now swollen lips, she glared at the teen across from her.

"You—you know that's not what I meant!"

Zuko looked broken hearted as he stared at the floor and played with the hem of his shirt. "But I thought—"

"Zuko!" He snapped his head up. "Look, just give me the bottle, okay?"

He smirked at her suddenly, all signs of sadness gone. _God, he changes emotions quicker than a PMSing teeny bop!_ "Only if you kiss me again."

Mai felt her cheeks heat up, but continued to glare; which had to look kind of weird together. "What?"

"I'll give you the bottle if you promise to kiss me again!" He said with such a tone as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

"O-Okay." The smile returned to Zuko's face and he stood up and began digging in his pockets. After a moment he produced the bottle and handed it to her in triumph. "Thank you." He continued to look at her expectantly. _He was serious…_ "Um…" Gathering up her nerve, Mai strolled over to Zuko and promptly pecked him on the cheek. "There. Happy?"

Zuko glared at her with his arms crossed and a pout on his lips. "You promised me a kiss!"

"That was a kiss! You just didn't specify where or how… intense." Mai smirked realizing she now had full control.

His arms fell to his sides and his hand clenched into tight fists. "You're going to kiss me again. Properly."

Mai smiled. "No." The look on his face when she defied him was priceless and she had to suppress a very unMai-like giggle.

His bottom lip pushed out into a pout again. "Please?"

The teenaged girl sighed and motion him over. "Come here." And again his mood changed in flash; Zuko grinned as he sat next to her. Mai put her hands on his shoulders again, but instead of pulling him closer she pushed back onto the bed. "You need to sleep."

"What? Why?"

"You need to get that morphine out of your system. Now go to sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up."

Zuko promptly yawned. "Okay." Then he turned over onto his side and practically fell asleep right away. _Now THAT was easier than expected._

* * *

><p>Zuko woke up the next morning completely miserable. His head pounded relentlessly, his mouth felt dry, he was still wearing the clothes he wore yesterday, and looking at the clock it said it was already past noon. Sitting up, Zuko started digging in his pockets. After a few moments he began to look more vigorously including all around his room. <em>Where is it?<em>

As he looked he didn't noticed the footsteps that stopped in his doorway. "Looking for something Zuko?"

He looked up and saw the smug look on Mai's face and automatically knew she had his stuff. "Mai, give it to me. I _need_ it."

She gave him a challenging look in return. "No."

"You don't understand—"

"I do understand Zuko!" Mai interrupted. "You're destroying your life! Do you even remember what happened last night, or all of yesterday for that matter?" Zuko looked down in shame. "No, you don't! This addiction is _killing_ you and I can't stand by and let it happen!"

Something had hitched in Mai's voice that made him feel even guiltier. "Mai… I'm sorry." She didn't look up at him. "Mai…"

"No, I'm done with this. I'm done with you." She started to walk away.

"Please don't leave me!" Zuko was a little embarrassed by how weak he sounded, but he couldn't let one of the best things walk out of his life. "This… withdrawal is going to be hard… I-I need someone to hold me down to this earth or I'll just—I'll relapse."

Mai turned back around and genuinely smiled at him. "Thank you. That's all I ever wanted." With that she pulled him close and into a hug. When he pulled away, Zuko put a hand under her chin and lifted up her face… and kissed her.

Mai smiled against his lips. _Now this is more like it._ Her hands threaded through his hair and pulled them both closer together. Both of their tongues battled for dominance and after what felt like eternity—which was really only a couple of seconds—each pulled away breathing heavy.

"I think I found my new addiction." She glanced up at him curiously. "Your lips." With a small bark of laughter Mai punched him in the arm before rest against his chest. After a few moments of silence though Zuko had to go and break it by being his normal stupid-boy self.

"So… what did I do last night?"

* * *

><p><strong>*I do <span>NOT<span> encourage the use of drugs.**

**I am so happy with how this came out. Truly, this is like the best Maiko moment I have ever written and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I liked writing it. Please leave some feedback and I'll "see" you again tomorrow with the next prompt. Thanks for reading!**

**Luna**


	5. Secrets

**A/N: Wow, I may have loved yesterday's prompt, but I didn't know anyone would agree! Thanks to all the reviewers!**

**Notes: Takes place BEFORE Lake Laogai, but AFTER Zuko and Iroh were transferred to the Upper Ring.**

* * *

><p><em>Secrets<em>

Mai had been lounging lazily across the Earth King's throne analyzing each and every one of her blades carefully—Ty Lee was in the middle of the floor doing handstands and flips as she pleased—when Azula walked in, head held up high. Her head automatically snapped in Mai's direction, some unreadable expression on her face.

"Mai."

"Yes, Azula?" Mai knew that when she answered Azula with boredom—without looking at her to top it off—it really irked the Fire Nation princess who was use to people throwing themselves at her feet. _Please… as if I'd ever._

"My stupid brother and uncle have been confirmed in the city; somewhere in the Upper Ring. I need you to go out and find exactly _where_ they are."

Mai stood up with a sigh and bowed—albeit a little stiffly—and responded. "Yes, Princess Azula."

"I expect you back before midnight. Now go."

The tallest of the three girls took her leave. Mai may have respected (or was it feared?) Azula, but really wished she had stayed in New Ozai. Of course if she'd done that, there would have been extreme consequences, but the boredom there was better than the slave life she upheld here.

What were even more annoying were the stupid disguises they currently had to wear.

The green dress was ugly and not flattering at all. The make-up was atrocious and the use of fans as weapons was slightly degrading. Though Mai did make sure she hid a couple stilettos in the folds of the fan. Throw it out just right and WHAM!

It was late dusk when Mai made her way to the Upper Ring. Sure, it was not as large as the Middle and Lower Rings, but it would still take a while to go through every section. Most people were already home, but the few people who were out on the streets gaped openly at Mai. Apparently Ba Sing Se had heard of the Kyoshi Warriors, but had never seen one before; not that she was a true Kyoshi Warrior.

The sky was getting dark when she finally finished about a fourth of the ring. Mai guessed she had about four more hours until midnight. Boredom had struck immediately upon setting foot outside and just when she thought it was getting worse she noticed a building. A tea shop. A tea shop called the Jasmine Dragon.

_Very subtle, Iroh._

The shop was already closed, but at least she knew where the two worked. If this was Iroh's tea shop their apartment couldn't be too far away. As Mai continued down the street she was suddenly grabbed and pulled into a space between two buildings. Blades were at her throat and she actually smirked a little. _Wow, I'm actually getting robbed… how exciting._ Sarcasm was laced strongly with every thought.

Mai elbowed her would-be thief in the side, twisted out of his grasp, and quickly pinned him to the wall with her shuriken. She had to admit she was a little surprised when she saw her attacker. "Well, if it isn't the Blue Spirit himself." The man seemed to flinch—was it at his name or something else?—but Mai ignored that and strolled up to his prone body.

She noticed she could not see much with the mask; not even his eyes were visible. "Why don't we just take this mask off…?" His head shook and Mai smiled to herself. She grabbed the bottom and with a flick of her wrist the mask was sent flying. Mai's eyes widened minutely, but returned to their normal state just as quickly.

"I should have known it was you."

Zuko seemed to be looking everywhere but at her face. "Mai, I can explain…"

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and she noticed he seemed to glance there and then stare as if in a trance. _Men… _Mai rolled her eyes. "I'm sure it would be a wonderful story filled with conflict and horror, but I have no time for this." She turned away and started walking.

"Mai!"

She stopped and strolled back reluctantly. "I guess I should free you." Mai grabbed all of her shuriken and once again started to leave when a hand gripped her wrist and her heart skipped a beat. She turned around quickly almost hitting him in the face. "What do you want?"

Zuko looked loss for words. "Oh… um—uh… Why are you dressed like a Kyoshi Warrior?" On the outside Mai glared at him, but on the inside she smiled 'cause he was still the same old Zuko.

"Goodby—" He pulled her closer and Mai temporarily lost the ability to breath. She looked up at him and he seemed to be debating something. Without a second thought Mai went up on her toes and pecked his lips, but before she could pull away he deepened it.

_I've been waiting all my life for this._

Mai could feel Zuko shaking slightly when she pulled away and patiently waited for him to speak.

"I—I…" And without another word Zuko tore from her grasp, grabbed the fallen mask, and disappeared. His stealth had definitely improved since the last time she saw him.

_Well_, she thought turning around and walking away. _He really IS the same old stupid Zuko._

* * *

><p>Mai returned to the Earth King's palace about an hour after the confrontation. Azula was now seated at the throne while Ty Lee did flips around the room. "Mai, you're back. Do you have any information?"<p>

Even though it was a question, Mai knew she better have a good answer. "I found where your brother and uncle work. Iroh owns a tea shop in the Upper Ring called the Jasmine Dragon."

A cruel smirk flitted onto Azula's face. "Perfect. We'll just get a messenger boy to say that the Earth King would _love_ to have them come sever him tea and they'll be right where I want them."

Azula dismissed her with a wave of the hand. "Well done Mai, you are dismissed."

Mai bowed and left the room, but she could not help but feel as if she did something bad…

* * *

><p><strong>And that, my folks, is where canon picks up. This took over TWO FREAKING HOURS to type! My grammar just went down the drain, so if you notice any mistakes, sorry. I was just at a total loss of what to type even though I came up with the idea three days ago! I even ate a full two foot tall pixie stick to help… which it did, but now my fingers are all spazzy on the keyboard... My backspace button sure did get a work out today. I think this may be my worst prompt.<strong>

**Well, thanks for reading!**

**Luna**


	6. History

**A/N: So, this is kinda late. I was supposed to get it up and posted before midnight here (New York time), but got distracted by my b-day party, shopping for college, watching Iron Man 2, and eating toasted cheese—it was so yummy… Anyways here is the long awaited prompt # 6: History. Enjoy!**

**Notes:**

**+ Takes place in the world of Korra**

**+ Because LoK hasn't previewed yet, I cannot guarantee that everything that happens in this fic is canon and/or correct**

**+ Contains hints of Makorra and Kataang**

**+ Everyone from A:TLA universe has passed on**

**+ *Ahem* "And it's all just a little bit of history repeating!" (Listened to that the whole time I wrote this!)**

* * *

><p><em>History<em>

"I can't believe you think I'm not taking my job seriously!" Korra's face was scrunched up in complete anger with her fists clenched at her sides and heating up to a dangerous level. The tall boy across from her had irritation written all over his face and his fists too were clenched and heating up.

"You're not! There are people—benders—out there that need your help and you're just goofing off whenever the opportunity presents itself!" Mako's normally level voice was elevated and all former calmness long gone.

Tears were gathering behind Korra's eyes, but she didn't want Mako to see her cry. "I am _not!_" With a slash of her arm, Korra created a huge firewall that gave her cover as she ran for the tree line. She didn't stop until she was sure she was far enough away that it would take him some time to find her. Korra gathered herself into a ball underneath a tree and allowed the tears to flow freely, but it didn't help her feel better at all.

She decided it would be best to meditate. Korra calmed down her breathing, closed her eyes, and concentrated on nothing. Though when she opened her eyes, she realized she wasn't in the same forest still. Everything looked the same, just much foggier. A small chuckle caught her attention and Korra found herself looking at the Avatar before her, Avatar Aang.

"Avatar Aang."

"Hello, Korra. It's so nice to see you again. Now, I'm sure you're wondering why I've called you here, hmm?" Korra nodded her head. "Well I took notice of your little… debate with your friend, Mako."

A light blush appeared on her face. She couldn't believe the savior of the world had had a front row seat to her completely losing control. "I'm really sor—"

"There is nothing to apologize for Korra, it's absolutely fine. In fact, I just wanted to share with you that you two remind me of two very dear friends of mine."

Korra cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Who's that?"

A wide small graced the old man's face. "Fire Lord Zuko and his lovely wife, Fire Lady Mai."

Her eyes widened drastically at the statement. "Why would you say that?"

"They may have loved each other very much," Korra blushed at his implications about her and Mako, "but they fought _all_ the time."

Confusion was once again evident on the young girl's face. "Really, but I've always heard they had the perfect relationship…"

"All relationships have had bumps in the road. That's what makes them so perfect." Aang stroked his beard in thought. "How about I show you exactly what I mean." Before Korra could answer positively or negatively, she found herself in the old Fire Lord's palace. The building was a lot more beautiful and regal than she could ever have imagined. "This event was a few days after Zuko's coronation as the Fire Lord. He had been taking too much time being the Fire Lord and the other nations, but not enough time taking care of himself.

A large "bang!" caught Korra's attention and she watched as a teen a few years older than herself—closer to Mako's age—stomped in. His hair was a very dark brown and a scar cover the left side of his face. The younger Avatar gasped softly to herself. _This_ was a much younger Fire Lord Zuko.

Not long after he arrived another furious figure entered the picture. Fire Lady Mai. "You're taking your job too seriously!" Wow, that sounded slightly familiar, only she remembered it being just the opposite.

Both teen's eyes were set in a glare at one another. "I'm taking my job too seriously? I don't think I'm taking it serious enough!"

"You're going to run yourself into the ground at the pace you're going at!"

"I have a lot on my shoulders, Mai! Everyone expects me to restore the Fire Nation's honor. Everyone expects me to make nice with the other nations. Everyone expects me to fix the damages to the other nations! I'm trying my best and it never seems to be enough!"

Mai's facial features softened a bit. "You are doing your best Zuko… But you have to take a break every once in a while or you're going to make a mistake."

Zuko didn't seem to listen to her statement in its entirety; he was still livid. "If I stop now everyone's going to turn on me!"

Mai was now back to being angry, maybe even more than before. "No they won't! Now, you're going to take a break now or I will _force_ you to."

The Fire Lord's glare deepened and he turned and started walking out of the room. "You can't force me to do anything."

Korra watched as Zuko was flipped around and pinned to a wall roughly. Mai loomed over him and she looked pretty intimidating. "I can and I will." And then her lips were on his. Korra expected Zuko to completely fling her off and then go storming off down the hall, but instead his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer.

_Wow…_ Korra thought incredulously. They were literally just fighting and now they were kissing as if that fight had _not_ just happened! Avatar Aang sent her a knowing look and Korra blushed deeply at what he was implying. No, this was not the same thing that happened between her and Mako!

"Hey, guys, it went quiet. Are you o—oh! Sorry!" Mai and Zuko were glaring at the intruder: a male teen about their age dressed in water tribe clothing. "I take it you guys made up?"

"Sokka!"

"Okay, okay! I'm leaving, sheesh!" Then everything faded back to the forest in the Spirit World.

Korra turned to Avatar Aang. "Why do you think Mako and I remind you of them?" He only gave her a wink and then faded away. Korra opened her eyes—_when did I close them?_—and saw Mako in front of her. There was a worried expression on his face.

"Korra? Are you okay?"

Korra shook her head and stood up on slightly numb legs—how long had she been in the Spirit World? It hadn't felt that long… "Yeah, I'm fine. Aang brought me to the Spirit World again."

"What was the reason this time?"

She blushed as she remembered everything she saw. "Oh…um—uh…" Mako smirked at her. Finally, she hung her head. "I'm sorry about earlier. Maybe I'm not taking my job as seriously as I should."

"Korra…" She felt his hand lift up her chin. "You're doing just fine. I… I overreacted a bit. I guess you could say heat of the moment?"

She smiled at him. "Sure. Now let's head back to camp. I'm sure Bolin's wondering where we are…"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you showed her that!" Mai hands were on her hips as she glared at the Avatar in front of her. He grinned sheepishly.<p>

"Well, they do remind me of you two. I thought that was the perfect moment."

Mai scoffed and Zuko grabbed her hand reassuringly. "Yeah, just next time _I _bring someone to the Spirit World, I think I might show them part of your and Katara's life." Zuko said this as if in deep thought. Aang's face paled considerably. "You know, I think I know the perfect time, too…"

Aang scratched his head nervously. "You know, I think I hear Katara calling me." With that said, the Avatar was gone in a flash.

"He still acts like a 12-year old." Mai state accusingly.

Zuko turned a cheesy grin on her and kissed her deeply. "Forget about him."

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm writing this at 12:30 in the morning and it pouring outside. You may be thinking it's only pouring cats and dogs outside, no harm, no foul… no, it pouring freaking elephants outside! What's worse… our basement started flood. The fact that takes the cake… my room is in the basement. So, I may be late, but just be lucky you are even getting an update. Sorry about the harsh words… Please leave feedback if at all possible! Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Luna**

**P. S. - Mai may be dead and in the Spirit World, but she's still got it...**


	7. Vacation to Another Nation

**A/N: So, my room flooded on Saturday… wasn't the most pleasant experience. Sorry it's so late, but I had to tear out the carpet in my room and clean up all the water damage which left me with no time to type this up and post it. Besides being upset with that, the bank totally messing up my account, and my mom pestering me about EVERYTHING, I'm a little pissy. Hopefully this won't affect this submission, which unfortunately is the last of Maiko Week. I think I might cry…**

**Anyways, there is a brief summary of my upcoming story at the bottom. I would like a beta reader for it (if you're interested). It is NOT a first come first serve basis; I will be looking at your beta profile (if you have one). The story already has a prologue and two chapters over 4,000 words long. Send me a message if you're interested ASAP!**

**Notes:**

**+ After Zuko's coronation**

**+ Slight language**

* * *

><p><em>Vacation to Another Nation<em>

Zuko had whined—ahem, I mean _expressed his distaste_ the whole time it took to get to the Earth Kingdom. Mai had been about ready to throw him overboard, no matter what the consequences would be for that. When they had received a hawk a week ago about Iroh's request to visit him at his new tea shop in Ba Sing Se, Zuko had immediately refused, saying he had Fire Lord duties to attend to.

Mai immediately responded that they _would_ go visit Iroh whether he liked it or not and if he dare protest, she would move her belongs from his room. That shut him up, just like she knew it would, until they had left port when Zuko deemed it far enough from home to start complaining.

When they had finally reached the dock, Zuko's arms were crossed and his face set in such a way that it reminded her of a two-year old having a temper tantrum and not getting their way.

"You're such an overgrown child." Zuko gave her a look that shouted "ME?" but she silenced it with one of her own that said "You _know_ I'm right." "Just think how happy your uncle will be when he sees you."

He grumbled to himself and they reached the Jasmine Dragon far too quickly for his tastes. "Nephew, Mai! It's so wonderful you could come visit an old man and his tea shop!" Iroh pulled them both in for a hug which they both responded to hesitantly. "Come on in! I'll set you both up with a cup of jasmine tea; on the house!"

Zuko, albeit grudgingly, followed Mai and his uncle inside. As soon as he was spotted by the customers everything grew quiet. All around him he could hear whispered words; "Fire Lord Zuko…" Zuko sent Mai a glare and mouthed words to her. "I hate you."

She just smirked at him and continued following Iroh to the back.

* * *

><p>It was the most awkward day Zuko had ever experienced and no matter how much Mai had originally disliked the circumstances, she learned to enjoy Zuko's annoyance. Every time someone would come up to him giggling and stumbling over their words, Mai would smile ever so slightly.<p>

When Zuko made it to the room they were currently staying in, he saw Mai sitting on the bed undoing her hair. Before she knew what was happening she found herself pinned by a very agitated boyfriend.

"I can't believe I had to suffer through all that—and you enjoyed it!" He growled at her. Mai could feel his warm breath ghosting over her cheeks.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" Zuko looked startled and confused all in the same moment. "You whined like a little girl the whole way here; I think it's fair that you had to deal with that all day."

His glare returned he leaned down to kiss her roughly, but he suddenly found himself on his back on the opposite side of the bed—alone. "Uh uh, you're not done with your punishment." She made her way into the joined bathroom.

"Aw, Mai, come on!" There was no response. "Mai!" Silence. Zuko huffed to himself and crossed his arms again. A couple minutes later the other side of the bed shifted as Mai laid down. He scooted over to put his arms around her, but she turned to him with a threatening look on her face.

"You cross the middle of the bed and you're going to be missing something very important come morning." A quick glance down was all Mai had to do to make her point. Zuko had retreated to the point where he was hanging half way off the side. "Good boy."

It was quiet for a couple of moments, then… "This is the worst vacation ever."

Mai smiled to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>I really think Mai could do something like this. Poor Zuko… all he wanted was some lovin'. Anyways, sorry it's so short, but this was one of my least favorite prompts—if you couldn't tell. Also, sorry it's so late! Please leave feedback! Here is the summary of my new story:<strong>

_Eyes on Fire_

_Summary: AU; Disrespect was not the true reason for Prince Zuko's banishment from the Fire Nation; it was just an added bonus. His father's true disappointment lies within his allergy to the sun, for what kind of firebender is allergic to his own element?_

**Luna**


End file.
